Before the Storm
Things I need in this episode: *Magisters vs. Elite *Finish fight vs. Psychobos + Aldabarbarians in Lunaris *Recruits and the Ice Key (EPICNESS) ---- Previously on Young Plumbers: Generations, [The camera shows the group of Plumbers in New York City confronting Damian Walker and Johi Ezera, as seen in Appearance.] Ezera: ...To the Plumbers, I must agree with Damian. He tried to defend you, but he was previously right in saying that you have caused more harm than good. Stop the war on the Haven if you wish, but you have 72 hours to leave the Earth. camera cuts to the recruits flying towards Lunaris on the Haven shortly afterwards. Sci: Well now we're in a huge mess... Our permissions on the Earth were revoked. Brian: Ezera didn't have to resign either. Will: Let's see what we can figure out about this war and see if we can get things solved in the next 72 hours. [The camera cuts to the fight between Hornbok and Striys, also as seen in Appearance.] Striys: That's the problem with you Hornbok... You snap easily but you try to avoid fights as much as possible... Hornbok: I try to avoid fights between allies. I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you trash talk my team either. Striys: You want something, eh? Well that means you need to have something to show for it. [He lunges at Hornbok as the camera cuts to the Magisters and Paper in the infirmary at Galactic-Command, as seen in Metamorphosis.] Relgo: What exactly do you mean by countering the powers of Rigon? Hornbok: Remember the crystals? Slick: How can we forget...? Paper: Among other things, that blood nullifies their power... Ivada: One more question. How'd you even get the vial in the first place? Paper: It's in the STV... Excelsium hid several vials of his blood around the galaxy, and I went to one of the locations and found one of them... there is a buzz at Hornbok's communicator. He picks up his communicator. Hornbok: Yes? Sci: We have a bit of a situation... [The camera quickly shows flashbacks to the deaths of Grief, Joy, Rage, and Fear. The camera then cuts to Ra'ol Set confronting Hope on Naran Manos, in the events of Metamorphosis. A Plumbers ship with the Magisters and Kali flies in to help Hope as Lucifer, Arthur, and Chemestris teleport to right beside Ra'ol Set. Hope turns to Kali.] Hope: I'm sorry, Kali... takes out a small knife. Kali: Why? What are you doing? Hope: If you didn't already know... You're the reincarnation of Love... takes the knife and stabs herself in the chest with it. She begins to turn to dust as Kali runs up to her and catches her as she falls over. Hope: It's all over... finishes turning to dust, which scatters as the wind blows. Kali starts to cry and closes her eyes. The Magisters and member of the Elite stand back for a moment, when suddenly, Kali opens her eyes in a flash of white light, before fainting on the ground. Ra'ol Set takes a step forward, but the Magister jump up, ready for a fight. Set: Oh it's great to be back... [The camera cuts one final time to the dark hallway on Corten II. The newest recruits are standing in a circle as Ray holds the Ice Key in his hands, as seen in the events of Stasis.] Figy: Some say the world will end in fire, Harry: Some say in ice. Holly: From what I've tasted of desire Chris: I hold with those who favor fire. Ahmad: But if it had to perish twice, Paul: I think I know enough of hate Ray: To say that for destruction ice is also great, All: And would suffice. Ice Key begins to glow a bright blue color as a large light blue orb forms around the recruits. The orb disappears along with the recruits and the key, leaving the dungeon empty, but with a thin layer of ice on all of the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. There is an ominous music cue as the camera fades to black. ---- camera suddenly shows an unknown jail room. There are several cells, but most of them are empty. The camera then shows the one occupied cell. The purple chained figure seen in visions shared by Paper, Sci, Hornbok, Reg, and Polarys is sitting with his back to the wall. There are cuffs around his wrists that are connected to chains which in turn are connected to spots high on the wall, trapping him at the back of his cell. His eyes are closed and he is breathing heavily. There is a light blue flash, causing the chained man to snap awake. Once the blue light fades, he can clearly see the newest recruits, excluding Reg, standing just outside the cell. Ray is still holding the Ice Key. The recruits look around for a moment and then realize that there is someone else in the room. They are around and stand in a line just outside of the cell. Paul: It's the purple guy Reg was talking about... The one from the visions... Figure: You're Plumbers then... Where is Reg? Roy: He's not here... Ray: So, you're Virton, right? Figure: No, Virton is my brother. Allow me to introduce myself... I am Hannibal, a Veloan, and a prisoner of the Great Rotolysian-Veloan war. Song Hannibal: I know that you must be confused... Ray: Yeah, you better explain. Why did the Ice Key take us here? Why are you in prison from a war that happened... when did it happen? Harry: Now that you mention it... I have no idea, Ivada didn't say... Hannibal: It happened centuries ago... In fact, it was around one millennium ago when the Great Rotolysian-Veloan War began. I was taken prisoner towards the end of the war in 1040. Paul: Tell us everything you know... Hannibal: I know that in 1026, exactly 1000 years ago, the Rotolysians asked another race, the Vivoserians, for assistance in the war. Holly: Yeah, we've heard all about this before... Tell us something we don't know, like why you've been appearing in visions of some of our teammates... sits in place for a moment. Hannibal: I've sent telepathic signals to several Plumbers and significant others... Your teammate Reg, for example, was one of the targets of my signals because he was passing by the Plumbers' Academy, and he is half Vivoserian. Roy: Passing by the Academy? You mean that you caused him and his friends to crash into the Academy? Hannibal: I apologize, I did not expect that the signal would lead to the crashing of the ship. Chris: That still doesn't explain the Ice Key... Hannibal: I don't think anyone understands either of those mystic keys... How did it bring you here? Chris: We recited a poem by Robert Frost; Fire and Ice Hannibal: I have not heard the title... Perhaps it is due to my imprisonment. Ray: Do you want us to recite it for you? Hannibal: No, we don't know what caused the key to teleport you here... Ray: Maybe to free you from your prison? Hannibal: You're going to free me? Figy: Of course, you've been trapped here for almost a millennium. blasts the chains on the wall, breaking both of them. Hannibal falls forward, finally free of the chains that kept him trapped for centuries. Hannibal: Thank you... stands up and looks at the team. Hannibal: I only wish there was someway I could return the favor... Roy: We could go to Tenyrus, the location of the Vivoserian colony where Reg is... Hannibal: Well if you want more information about the war, then that's definitely the place we're going... camera cuts to the Vivoserian colony on Tenyrus. Several Vivoserian soldiers are repairing the outer walls of the small castle, still partially in ruins from the fight with the Tenyrasians about a month ago. Inside the castle, Onasia and Nyskan are talking as Reg arrives in the main room. Nyskan: You can't force him to stay here. He's unhappy and he misses his team... Onasia: Her is the prince of our people. He has an obligation to uphold. turns and sees Reg watching them argue. Nyskan: Why don't you ask him what he wants? Onasia: Reg... Reg: All I've wanted to do is go home... Now that I know our real planet is destroyed, I don't know what home is anymore... there is a blue flash right behind the three Vivoserians. Once the flash weakens, Hannibal and the recruits can be seen standing at the entrance to the small castle. Reg: It's the team... runs forward and then sees Hannibal, who he immediately recognizes as the chained figure from his visions. He stops in place. Hannibal: Do not be alarmed at my presence, Regulus... starts to walk forward, but Hannibal raises his hand in a notion to stop. She stops right next to Reg. Hannibal: I am Hannibal, and I-- Nyskan: A Veloan; an enemy of the Vivoserians... Reg: I know what-- Hannibal: I am not here to fight, as you should know. I am here because these Plumbers want answers about the Great Rotolysian-Veloan war. Specifically about your war machine... Onasia: Our ancestors built the war machine to teach the Rotolysians a lesson. Hannibal: Of course. You weren't actually against the Veloans, you faked your detest for them to make the Rotolysians think they were on your side. Then, after you built your war machine, you surprised them and attempted to destroy their planet... Onasia: This is all true... Nyskan: So the Veloans aren't actually our enemies? Onasia: Correct... Is that all you needed to know? still holding the Ice Key: What about the Ice Key? Or the Fire Key? I doubt that they're connected... Harry: We would ancient Aldabarbarian artifacts have anything to do with a Vivoserian war machine? grimly: Those artifacts... They don't belong to the Aldabarbarians, nor the Betelgusians, nor the Pollunians. They belong to the Axillia. Hannibal: How? All of the Axillia are dead... Onasia: Yet two survive as the usurpers of the Aldabarbarian throne... shocked: Phantom and Phantress? Ahmad: It makes sense that they were the original owners of the Fire and Ice key. Onasia: It's a conspiracy that the Veloan schools teach all young Veloans... The Axillia are dead, they say. They all died in a war centuries ago. It's not true... A few survived, and now the only two Axillia remaining are the usurpers of Aldabarbaria. Holly: Another war? Between Veloans and Axillia? Hannibal: The Axillia come from the same planet as the Veloans... Onasia: At the end of the war, the Veloans captured the sacred artifacts of the Axillia, the Fire and Ice keys... Nyskan: Those keys were later stolen by our race in order to power the war machine... Chris: Then how did the Axillia acquire them? Onasia: They didn't... They were stolen by Chemestris and Bioth, two Psyophellians, one of whom is a member of the Elite, a mere 12 years ago. They gave the Aldabarbarians, now under the Phantom and Phantress' leadership the Fire Key, and they gave their rivals the Betelgusians the Ice Key, reigniting their conflict. Figy: So... If that's what happened to the war machine's power source, then what happened to the war machine? Nyskan: At the end of the war, the Veloans captured the war machine... looks at Hannibal. Hannibal: I was captured by the Rotolysians just before the war ended... I don't remember what happened to the war machine... Onasia: Your brother probably knows... Hannibal: I don't think my brother even knows about the war... This happened a millennium after he sealed Rigon in his-- Hannibal lets out scream. He puts his hands over his ears as he cringes down to the ground in pain. After a moment, he stops shaking and then looks up. confused: Are you okay? worried: The Great Transformation... It has begun... Commercial camera cuts to Naran Manos. Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Arthur, and Chemestris are standing across from the group of Magisters. Ivada, Kruto, Slick, and Relgo are standing up and Hornbok kneels down and checks the unconscious Kali. Hornbok: Hold the Elite off... I'll contact Sci... Set, jokingly: It's been so long since we've fought your team... Hopefully we haven't forgotten how to fight... four members of the Elite jump at the four Magisters as Hornbok picks up Kali and runs off to the ship. Ra'ol Set sees Hornbok running off as he puts up a shield to block an ice sword slash from Ivada. The camera cuts onto the ship. Hornbok rests Kali in one of the seats on the ship as he takes out his communicator to contact Sci. After a few moments, he doesn't respond. Hornbok: Sci... what is happening? camera cuts to Lunaris, where Sci is unconscious within the ring of fire he was using to fight the Aldabarbarian soldiers. The rest of the team starts to converge on the Aldabarbarians surrounding Sci. Bink blasts a large magic beam, opening a path for Nick and Brian to get to Sci. They kneel down beside him as slowly gets up. Nick: Sci... what happened? weak: The Sages... confused: The Sages? What about them? notices that Sci's communicator is flashing. Brian: His communicator. picks up the communicator. Brian: Hello? Hornbok: Brian, why do you have Sci's communicator... Brian: Sci fell unconscious... He's conscious now, and he said something about the Sages... Hornbok: Yeah, they're dead... devastated: No... Hornbok: I need you to bring Sci to Naran Manos immediately. Kali also fell unconscious. Brian: How? We only have one ship here. Hornbok: Contact Galactic-Command and tell them to send in all available forces. This time, we're not going to retreat. Brian: And the entire team should bring Sci to Naran Manos? Hornbok: Correct. We don't have much time to waste... Brian: Right, execute! looks at Nick. Brian: Get Sci and the rest of the team and take them to the ship... Nick: What about Will, Toon, Sub, and Cassie? They still haven't come back from fighting Psychobos and that other scientist? Brian: Will and Toon just got back... Sub and Cassie are still in that building fighting Psychobos... overhearing the conversation: I'll get Sub and Cassie... Nick, get Sci and the others to the ship... What about you Brian? Brian: I'll help Nick, but I've also got to contact Galactic-Command... Alright, execute... picks up Sci and starts carrying him on his back as he jumps into the air and starts flying towards the ship. shouting: Alright guys, we're leaving! rest of the members of the team slowly draw their fights with the soldiers to a close as they see Nick flying by with the barely conscious Sci. Jack sends one final blast of electricity at a soldier as he looks worried and starts to run towards the ship. Aevan retracts his shadow and starts running towards the ship, kicking soldiers down on the way. The camera shows Brian as he contacts Galactic-Command. Brian: Hopefully the intercom connection works... camera cuts to Galactic-Command, specifically the infirmary where the Magisters and Paper were previously. Zyfer is now sitting alone in the infirmary, staring out the window at Striys, Loy, and several other Magisters. Suddenly, there is a loud buzz on the intercom. on the intercom: Attention all available personnel, this is Sergeant Brian of the Special Operations team. We are requesting assistance in our fight against the Aldabarbarians in the city of Lunaris on the Haven. Our team needs to make an immediate retreat and we are requesting help from all available personnel at Galactic-Command. Thank you. camera shows Zyfer as the intercom shuts off. He stares at Striys, who looks angry at the announcement. The camera cuts down to Striys and the others. Loy: You're not going to help are you. Striys: I don't want to help their team... But at the end of the day, I am a Plumber, and that is what Plumbers do. They help people in their time of need, even other Plumbers... opens up a warp portal and nods at Loy. He walks through the portal as Loy and all of the other Magisters follow him. Zyfer can be seen smiling at he opens up his own warp portal to go to Lunaris. The camera cuts to Lunaris as most of the Plumbers have made their way onto the ship. Several warp portals start openings up between the group of Aldabarbarian soldiers and the team on the ship. One by one, Striys, Loy, Zyfer, more Magisters, and many other Plumbers exit the portals to prepare and fight the Aldabarbarians. Zyfer: This is Magister Zyfer of the Plumbers... You an intruding on protected territory... We request that you leave immediately or we will expel you from this city and then the rest of this satellite. Commander: Request denied... soldiers start to attack the group of Plumbers as they start to fight back. Nick and Brian look at each as Brian arrives at the ship. Nick: What about Sub and Cassie? Brian: Zon hasn't come back yet... two team members turn and see Zyfer standing in front of them. In the background, the rest of the Plumbers can be seen fighting the soldiers. Zyfer: Allow me to introduce myself... I am Zyfer, the head Magister of the Plumbers. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Special Operations team that Magister Hornbok has praised so highly. I understand you have urgent business, so we can save the catching up for later. Brian: It's a pleasure... nods his head and turns around to direct his forces against the Aldabarbarians. worried: Come on, Zon... camera cuts to Sub and Cassie fighting Psychobos. He is on the ground, almost defeated. Sub blasts an ice blast on side of him, and then on the other side of him, basically trapping him in place. Sub: You've got nowhere to go, Psychobos... Zon: But we do... and Sub turn and see Zon standing in the doorway. Zon: We need to go... Sub: Why? urgently: We need to go... Sub: Should we bring Psychobos? Zon: That's a battle for another day... Cassie: Zon, you can't just tell us to let him go without any explanation... furious: I can explain on the way, but right now there just isn't any time... We have to get to Naran Manos immediately... turns to Psychobos, back to Sci, and then to Psychobos. Sub: Next time, pal... Next time you won't win by default. backs away as the three Plumbers exit the room. Psychobos laughs as the camera cuts to the Plumbers ship. Nick and Brian can see Sub, Cassie, and Zon exiting the building and running towards the ship. Nick: They're on their way... Toon, get the ship ready to go... Brian: Did they just let Psychobos escape? angry: I don't care. Getting to Naran Manos is more important... Cassie, and Zon run onto the ship as Nick shuts the door behind them. shouting: Let's go... ship starts to take off as the fight between the Plumbers and Aldabarbarians continues. Zyfer watches the ship as it flies up for a little bit and then activates its warp drive and disappears as the camera cuts to Naran Manos. Hornbok is pacing back and forth on the ship, monitoring Kali's position and checking to see if the team has arrived. He looks at Kali, unconscious in one of the seats of the ship. Hornbok: How did we not know? slams his fist on the ship as he hears the sound of another ship landing next to the one he is on. He looks out the window and sees several members of the team running towards his ship. He opens the door and runs out as the fight between the Magister and part of the Elite goes on in the background. urgently: Where's Sci...? Nick: He's on the ship... runs by Nick, Bink, and Will and goes immediately to Sci. He is sitting in one of the seats on the ship, barely conscious. Hornbok: Sci, listen to me... I needed you because you're really the only one who knows Kali... The Sages are all dead, and Kali is the reincarnation of Love who has now all of the Sages' spirits in her body... She's unconscious... I don't know what to do... weak: There is someone... Who knows her... Better than I do... Hornbok: Who? The Sages are dead? Her father? Does Dovano know what to do? Sci: No... Po-- closes his eyes for a moment. Hornbok: Paper? Sci: No... Pol... Polarys knows... Hornbok: Polarys? Aevan: Isn't she the Pollunian? Hornbok: I know who she is... But why does she know? Sci: The STV... It says something about this... It says she needs her longest known friend... And that's... Polarys... Hornbok: Paper should still be on Pollunia after Polarys contacted him about an Aldabarbarian attack... She needs to come here immediately? weak: Yes... takes out his communicator once again and contacts Paper. The camera cuts to Pollunia. Paper is lying unconscious on the balcony of the castle as Polarys watches over him. His communicator starts to flash and Polarys picks it up. Polarys: Who is this? Hornbok: Polarys? What's wrong with Paper? Polarys: He's unconscious... He's mumbling something about the Sages being dead... Hornbok: They are... realizing something: Is Kali near you? surprised: YES! We're on Naran Manos... Polarys: We're on our way... puts the communicator down and grabs the unconscious Paper and carries him at her side. Polarys: I'm coming for you Kali... The fate of the galaxy... rests on my back... opens a golden warp portal and starts to walk through it. Polarys: Just as Paper rests on my shoulders... walks through the portal as it closes. Commercial camera shows all of the recruits huddled in Hornbok's ship as the fight rages outside. The camera cuts to the fight outside. Arthur and Slick are locked in hand-to-hand combat, Ivada and Ra'ol Set in a sword fight, Relgo and Chemestris in a close-range fight, and Kruto and Lucifer is a magic versus mobility fight. Back at the ship, a golden energy portal opens up as Polarys walks through it with the unconscious Paper. Polarys: I'm here... Toon: Why is everyone falling unconscious... Hornbok: I think I know why... Polarys: It's because the Sages are dead... All the people connected to the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum are suffering from the great imbalance caused by their deaths... Kali is suffering from being forced to adapt to having all of the Sages' spirits in her body. weak: But you... The STV says you can help... If you're connected to the STV, then why are you okay? Polarys: It's a long story... Everyone in the STV has a role... Rigon is the King of Darkness, Sci is the Child of Darkness, Virton is the Ancient Hero, Kali is the Modern Sage, Paper is the Guardian of the Child of Darkness... I... am the Guardian of the Modern Sage... looks at Kali, places her hand on Kali's forehead and then closes her eyes. Polarys: Kali... If you can hear me... This is Polarys... there is a crashing sound as Ra'ol Set throws Ivada through the windshield of the ship. Water and Rob jump forward to fight Ra'ol, but he steps back and floats in place with his rocket boots. Set: Oh, I'm sorry... Was I interfering in something important? Hornbok: Team... jumps at Ra'ol Set, but gets hit away immediately. Rob draws his sword and jumps at Ra'ol Set. They slash sword, but Rob falls to the ground as Ra'ol continues to hover in place. Bink blasts a beam of magic at Ra'ol, who blocks with his shield. As the fight continues, the camera cuts to Tenyrus. Hannibal and the recruits he arrived with are standing across from Reg, Onasia, and Nyskan. Ray: Reg, we'd really appreciate it if you help us... Reg: I want to stay... But I also want to help... I've been so confused lately, but I've come to an amazing realization... I can be here, with my family, when I want, and I can also help the Plumbers when they need me... Holly: So, you're coming with us? Reg: Yes, if Hannibal can explain what the Great Transformation is... Hannibal: It's a piece of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. When a Sage's body is killed, its spirit is split between the bodies of the remaining Sages... The Great Transformation is the time when all of the Sages are killed, and all of their spirits converge on the body of the reincarnation of the sage Love... Onasia: Love has been reincarnated? ...As who? Hannibal: I'm not sure... I only know that we need to go Naran Manos... That is where the reincarnation of Love is... Roy: Sounds like a lot of fun then. Hannibal: If fun is potentially dying, then I would agree... Are you ready for what you might have to face? recruits stop for a moment. Harry: How bad is the Great Transformation? Hannibal: No one knows... It's never happened before... holds the Ice Key, which creates another large blue orb. Reg walks towards the recruits and into the blue orb, but Onasia stops him. Onasia: Look, you made the right choice, helping your friends... Reg: I'll be back, mom... smiles are he steps into the orb as there is a flash of blue light, and the orb disappears. The camera cuts back to Naran Manos. The team continues to fight Ra'ol Set as the other Magisters fight the rest of the Elite. On the ship, Polarys continues to work with Kali. Polarys: Kali, please... Remember everything before this... Remember when we first met... Remember when you first met Sci... pauses. Polarys: Remember when you and Sci first kissed... opens her eyes for a moment. They glow white as Polayrs stares at her, confused. Kali uncontrollably closes her eyes and Polarys closes her own in fear. Polarys: I don't know what to do... there is a bright flash and then a rush of smoke. The entire team looks out of the ship. worried: What was that? Set, excited: That... was the man of the hour... smoke clears and reveals Lotin standing directly in front of the ship. Viper is at his side. Lotin: I heard that there was a Great Transformation occurring... furious: This is the worst... day... of my life... there is a purple flash off in the opposite direction as the fight. furious: What now? Set: Oh no... Lotin: This will make it interesting... furious: WHAT DID YOU DO? Lotin: The Great Transformation attracted him, not me... furious: WHO IS HE? the purple flash disperses, Virton can be sees standing across from Lotin, with the two Plumbers' ship to his right, and the fight between the rest of the Elite and Magister behind Lotin. Virton draws his sword as Lotin draws his. slightly weak: Sorry I'm late... charges at Lotin as the camera quickly cuts to black. End